asu e no toriba
by bshinigami
Summary: The Sakura cards have been causing mayhem again. But for some reason, all the mayhem has been caused around Eriol and Tomoyo. Is someone that powerful to control the cards? What is their main purpose? To separate E+T? or to bring them together? E+T
1. episode one

p.a.- I finally decided I would do this. After a long periods of thinking. This is set after the 2nd movie. You can call it a 4th season or something if you want.

**Disclaimer**: If I did own CCS, I wouldn't be writing this would I? And E+T would've been an official couple too. And instead of reading this, you would've been watching this.

**Summary:** The Sakura cards are causing mayhem again, but what's weird is that all the mayhem is caused around Eriol and Tomoyo. Now Sakura has to recapture them all, but in a different way than before?? E+T

asu e no toriba 

**_dai 1 wa – the return and the mist_**

_"Arigatou Hiiragizawa-kun!" A purple haired girl smiled._

_"Doo Itashimashite, Daidouji-san" the boy known as Hiiragizawa smiled back._

_"I'll see you tomorrow then" with that, she left._

" Oyasumi nasai Daidouji-san" 

Tomoyo lied in her bed, lifeless. Suddenly, she smiled. "Nakuru-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun make such a kawaii couple, ne." Soon tears started to flood her eyes and she began to cry. "Why am I crying? They make a really Kawaii couple just like Sakura-chan and Li-kun! And I get to play matchmaker and video tape them too. So why am I crying?" 

Tomoyo silently wiped her tears and turned to face the moonlight.

"Gambatte Tomoyo! You can do it. As long as he is happy, you should be happy too, just like how you were happy for Sakura-chan. You never cried when you set up Sakura-chan, so why cry now?"

Soon, she got up and slowly walked to her desk and opened a book, which looked like a photo album. For the first few pages, it had pictures of her and Sakura only, but the next couple of pages were all pictures of her and Hiiragizawa, or him only. Tomoyo silently turned the pages until there were no more pictures left. She then flipped to the back of the book and names were scribbled everywhere on the page. However, there was stillroom for a picture. 

Tomoyo Hiiragizawa was the name scribbled. It sounded so right for her just a month ago, she even designed her own wedding dress, for she dreamed of the day she would get married to the man she now loved. But, he had to fall in love with his own creation. Tomoyo silently, tore out the somewhat 50 pages with Tomoyo Hiiragizawa written on it and dumped it in the bin.

Maybe if he didn't come back, she would've never fallen for him. Maybe if Kaho never have broken up with him, he would've never thought of coming back. Maybe if the Sakura cards didn't go rogue, this would've never happened. Just Maybe… If she had realised her feelings for him earlier and told him, it wouldn't have turned out like this.

One last tear dropped onto a picture taken by Sakura. It was a picture taken about 2 months ago, when Eriol first came back. He was putting a cherry blossom into Tomoyo's hair and giving her a kiss on the hand, while Tomoyo was giggling at his politeness, slightly red.

Tomoyo went into a deep sleep, thinking about what happened 2 months ago, that had turned her life completely upside down…

"Hiiragizawa-kun! You're back!" Tomoyo yelled in joy as she gave him a warm welcoming hug.

_"Nice to see you again Daidouji-san" he replied, returning the hug._

_                                                            *_

"Someone is behind this. The Sakura cards have gone rogue. Sakura, you'll have to catch them again. Don't worry, you've got Syaoran and I to help you."

_"Arigatou Eriol-san!"_

_                                                            *_

_"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-san! Daijoubu?"_

_"Hai, Daijoubu desu. Arigatou Sakura-chan. Demo, I couldn't video tape you!"_

_The Emerald eyed girl sweatdropped._

_"Ano, what about you Eriol-san?"_

_"Listen, Sakura, for some reason, the Sakura cards always causes mayhem around Daidouji and I, so keep an out for her ok?"_

_                                                            *_

_Tomoyo saw visions of the past go by, all of them with Eriol in it. She felt her cheeks warm up every time he got close to her..er.. the Tomoyo in the past._

_                                                            *_

_"I guess we will have to stay here, until Sakura can work out that this is the mist card's doing" Eriol sighed._

_"Hiiragizawa-kun, do you still love Mizuki-sensei?"_

_"Iie. I think I've fallen in love with someone else"_

_"Honto?! Who!?"_

_"Nakuru Akizuki"_

**                                                                        _                                                Tzuku…_**

p.a- I know it's not as good as other stories, but hey, at least I'm trying. Maybe if I can finally draw, I will turn this into a doujinshi and put it on my site, but who knows. Oh yea, and Tzuku isn't an error, I made it up. It's meant to be an abbreviation for Tsuzuku. Just like To Be Continued and tbc. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this fic, leave your email address or write a sign in review if you want to be notified when the next episode is up!


	2. episode two

p.a- Hiya'll!! This is purple azures as you all know. Anyways, the main reason I'm writing is coz next Wednesday I'm going to Shang Hai ( It's in China if you didn't know), so I wrote this eppy. If you want me to write episode 3 of this, before I go, feel free to request. I luv to hear what people think about this story and this isn't really a fully planned story so you can suggest stuff you want to read in the story if you want. Anyways, on with the fic. Oh yea, and the title of this fic comes from a song called asu e no toriba by I WISH. You guys should listen to it! IT TOTALLY ROCKS!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't think I put one of these in the last chapter, if I did then, excuse me. Anyways, 2 things: 1. If I owned CCS I wouldn't be writing this anymore would I? 

          2. If I gained 1 cent every time I wrote a disclaimer then I would've written them 100 thousand times in each chapter, even though I don't like them. I doubt anyone except me reads them. Yea, it's true; the crazy nut-case p.a. likes to read disclaimers and author notes. 

**Reviews:** To **Attaintity- **the ONLY person who reviewed!!! Thank you very much for reviewing, with all regards, this episode is dedicated to you!

**A Few Reminders:**

[mi butt ins]

*Mi actions*

Mi Translations

**In the last episode: **Tomoyo just found out that Eriol likes Nakuru-chan and she was just recalling how the events started. Is someone behind all this? Was it for a good purpose? 

**__**

**__**

**_asu e no toriba_** [Guess what? I'm listening to the song now!]

**_dai 2 wa-__ the fight and the twin _*evil grin***

Tomoyo woke up when the golden sunlight had trespassed over her area as it gently shone through her bedroom curtains. She slightly groaned.

Rubbing her eyes, she slowly began to recall what happened yesterday. She sighed. "Stop it Tomoyo. You should be happy if he is happy. Besides, you wouldn't want Sakura-chan and the rest to worry about you ne?" 

Slowly, Tomoyo got up and did whatever she did in the mornings and soon she was off to school in her limo. [No, seriously, I don't know what she does in the mornings; all I know is that she takes a limo to school. I think she walks sometimes too. Dunno, but I'm trying to make this as original as I can. Maybe a lil' OOC but still as original as I can].

"Ohayo Hiiragizawa-kun' she greeted as she took off her shoes and placed them in her locker. [YAA!! Off the Chain!! Ahem, as I was going to say, I did a lil research on Japanese schools coz I found it weird how they all wear the same shoes. Anyways, students are not allowed to wear their street shoes to class so they have to change into their gym shoes or something. *goes back to singing off the chain*]

"Ohayo Gozaimasu. Daidouji-san" Eriol replied as he put on his gym shoes. Do you really need a translation for good morning?? .

"Hiiragizawa-kun, are you doing anything after school today?" Tomoyo asked as she slightly blushed. [I HATE THIS STUPID WINDOWS XP!! IT SO SUCKS, IT KEEPS SKIPPING OFF TO A PREVIOUS PARAGRAPH AND TYPES THERE! So I HAVE TO GO BACK, DELETE IT AND RETYPE IT. OR IT MINIMIZES THE WINDOW SO I HAVE TO RECLICK AND RE TYPE IT AGAIN. THERE! IT'S DOING IT AGAIN. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! IF YOU KNOW HOW TO FIX THIS PROB PLEASE TELL ME!! IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!! THERE!! IT'S DOING IT AGAIN!!]

"If you call going home and plotting schemes doing something then yes." he joked.

"Oh Hiiragizawa-kun you are so funny." Tomoyo giggled. She loved it when Eriol cracked jokes at her.****

"Anyways, I got a really good plan for you to confess to Nakuru-chan." Eriol full on blushed. [Eriol is blushing!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! It's doing it again!!!]

Tomoyo giggled at this. It's really hard to imagine that the great reincarnation of Clow Reed would actually blush. "Meet me at Penguin Park ne? After School?"

                                                                *****

Tomoyo silently sat on a swing designing some battle costumes for Sakura. Demo, it was sort of useless because the Sakura cards attack at random and some don't even need to be captured. For example, the illusion and the watery. All you had to do was resist the watery's pull and the card will turn back to its card form. The illusion card however, was a little bit different. Even though it was meant to show what you wanted it to show, it showed your worst fears. All you need to do was just overcome your fears and it would turn back into its card form. [It's doing it again!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!]

Though, not all cards were like this, for example, the return card had to be defeated using the time card.  And some cards, like the mist card, you just needed to work out what card it was and you would be able to capture it.

Eriol said that someone might be controlling these cards, but it was pretty impossible. Even he couldn't work out who it was. It was hard to think someone was that powerful to do such a thing. But little do our kawaii CCS characters know someone was controlling the cards. [It's doing it again!!]

Who??

Well, let's just say it was someone who suddenly stumbled onto a secret of the future that the dream card gave them.

Why??

I can tell you it wasn't an accident. Infact, nothing in the universe is accidental. Everything was either planned, or caused for some reason. The universe was created with the five magical elements, and these elements will remain in this universe forever. 

In other words, everything was planned right from the start. Just like how your cells were before you were born. Each cell took up a specific job.

"Sorry for waiting, I went home to feed Spinel so he wont complain when he gets hungry and that way Nakuru won't be able to feed him more sugar than usual" Eriol apologized.

"It's ok." Tomoyo giggled. 

[It's doing it again!!]Suddenly a ray of beam shot Eriol. [And again!]

Soon clouds of dust developed making it extremely hard to see. {It's doing it again!!]

When the clouds of dust cleared, there were two Eriol hiiragizawas standing in front of Tomoyo. [NOOOOOOOOOOO!! Not again!!] 

"Eh?? Hiiragizawa-kun, stop playing tricks on me." A confused Tomoyo spoke.

"Daidouji-san, I'm not playing tricks on you! It's the twin card!" both Hiiragizawas said at the same time. [It's doing it again!!!!!!!!] 

Tomoyo panicked. "Then what should I do?"  
"Figure out the real me!" the Hiiragizawas said. "Stop copying what I say you stupid Sakura card." Both insulted while looking at each other.

"Daidouji-san. You only get one shot at this. So try your best to figure out which one is the real me. When you do, go to that one and give him a hug" they both said in unison.

"Eh? Do I have to do that?" Tomoyo asked blushing.

"Just do it. I'll explain the story later". [NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Now it's minimizing the window!!]

                                                                                                                                    tzuku..

p.a- HA!! Not!! I was just seeing the affects of what would happen if I did that. Would you guys flame me for more?! Anyways, I'm _really pissed now. My Windows browser keeps going off and on. I know you were getting annoyed with all the mi butt ins. So I'll stop complaining k? But if you know how to fix it please help me fix it or I'll go crazy!! Anyways, on with the rest of the episode._

Tomoyo didn't know **what **to do. Both of them looked _exactly_ the same. 

Tomoyo walked left, then right, then left again, and right again. She was also at the same time, nervous of giving him a hug. It's not like she never gave him a hug before. But with a male friend, you give them hugs at the right time so they won't think that you have a crush on them or whatsoever. Especially when you do have a crush on them.

"Daidouji-san. Please hurry, I grow weaker with every minute you take." The two hiiragizawas pleaded.

Tomoyo decided it would be hopeless to guess. She needed more than an even chance to choose, so since she can't tell, she will have to feel.

She went to her left and touched the Eriol on the left's cheek with her finger tips. She blushed big time. Then she went to the right and did the same. Again she blushed. It was now hopeless. Then, she cooked up a plan. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun. Could you please smile for me? Onegai?" Tomoyo pleaded.

"Daidouji-san. This is no time for a smiling competition."

"Onegai Hiiragizawa-kun! It's really important to me!" Tomoyo begged.

The Eriols both sighed and gave her a smile; one that she would die for.

Tomoyo again did the same as before, she touched their cheeks. This time she knew which one it was. She took a step towards the Eriol on the right. Then another. And another. Now she was right in front of him. 

She smiled. And then hugged the Eriol on the left!

The Eriol on the right vanished and turned into a card.

"Daidouji-san. How did you know I was the real Eriol?" the REAL Eriol asked, puzzled.

"You aren't. I didn't like the real Hiiragizawa so I chose you." Tomoyo replied.

"WHAT!!""

Tomoyo giggled. "Just kidding. Of course you are the real Hiiragizawa-kun. I could tell by your smile. You have the most beautiful and unique smile in the world that no one is competition of, or even come close to competition with you."

Eriol gently hugged Tomoyo back. "Arigatou Daidouji-san"

Then, out of no where, something kicked Tomoyo and she flew off onto the floor.

Yes, it was another Sakura card. The fight card.

"Daidouji-san!" Eriol ran towards Tomoyo. 

"You'll pay!" he cursed as he began to fight the card.

Tomoyo got up from the floor and rubbed the back of her head. "Itai" ouch

When, she opened her eyes, she saw that the fight card was going to strike Eriol from behind the head.

"Hiiragizawa-kun! MITTE!" she yelled as she pushed him out of the way. Soon, Tomoyo felt the fight card give her a blow on the back of her head. She then blacked out.

"Daidouji-san!" Eriol was now enraged. 

He quickly gave a blow to the head of the fight card, then the stomach, then the head again. But the Fight card blocked all of those moves.

Eriol had to think of something fast. Using magic against the card was hopeless, only Sakura was able to use magic to defeat the card now. 

Then Eriol tripped the card over. She jumped and gave him a smack on the head, but he also dodged.

Eriol tried to strike her on her left hip. It worked. Then he pulled her hair and swung her around. [no offense to people. I'm really bad at fighting. I know how it feels to be pulled by the hair. It hurts big time!!]. 

Soon he let go and she fell, turning back into a card.

Eriol fell to the ground, exhausted.

After a while he put the twin and fight card into his pocket and gently scooped up Tomoyo from the ground.

                                                                    *****

Eriol gently placed Tomoyo on his bed and covered her with some bed sheets. He sat on the bed, lightly playing with the strands of hair that swiftly fell to her face. He couldn't believe that it's been two months since he came back. Indeed, time flies fast. 

Tomoyo was like a little sister to him. He felt like he could tell her anything. Yet, she was also a beautiful and lovely person. It was so easy for a guy like him to fall in love with her, but she was in love with Sakura. [or is she?] 

Eriol decided that he will call Sakura to pick her up later. He gave Tomoyo a little peck on the nose and fell asleep with his head on her lap.

Meanwhile, Nakuru was at the door.  "Kawaii. Looks like Eriol-chan found himself a lil' girlfriend. Nakuru smiled and went back to feeding suppi-chan more sugar.

About a couple of metres from Eriol's bedroom window, stood a shadowy figure on a tree.

"Indeed. Looks like the great reincarnation has finally found himself a girlfriend. Just a couple more obstacles left and the ending will sure come out. I wonder if it's even better than the one I dreamt about." The figure grinned evilly then jumped off the tree.

                                                                                                                              **tzuKU****…**

**p.a. - Phew! Finally done! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this episode. And you'll find out who the mysterious figure is in the later chapters. Oh yea, and I want to add another couple in this fic, so please vote which couple. Here are your choices:**

Nakuru+Touya

Nakuru+Yukito

Touya+Yukito

Kaho+Touya

That's it, if your couple choice is not in this list, then feel free to make a suggestion. But Sakura+Syaoran and Eriol+Tomoyo are original so if you ask for something like Sakura+Yukito, Eriol+Sakura, Touya+Tomoyo, e.t.c, you ain't getting' any!        


	3. episode three

**p.a-** Hiya everybody! Sorry for not updating so long, but I'm back! Man, this week was ok, and my exams are finally over but I still got stupid assignments. Man, do you they expect us to be superman or something? Might as well give us a break you know. Anyways, I'm trying to teach my self how to play the Harmonica now. Farout, I swear it's so confusing and hard to play. But the good thing is that the hols start next week!! YAY!! Hopefully I get to go to the snowy mountains for 3 days since my trip to Japan was cancelled(I'm still angry over that). Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the long weekends so I'm just gonna finish my assignment now, while you guys read this story.

**Reviews: **YAY!! This has been the best storie I've written yet!! 21 reviews at just 2 chapters!! YATTA! Me soo happy! ^^ I never expected that there'll be so many reviewers, thank you sooo much T.T

**June –** Thanks so much for the review. I read along time ago on Sakura Star(Which has been closed for ages now.) that in Season 4 of CCS(which they're still making or sumthing) that Eriol actually likes Nakuru and tells her in the end. Though I don't really think it's true now since Tsubasa came out, but let's just hope CLAMP makes it E+T. Maybe if we write enough letters to CLAMP requesting to have E+T in CCS it might just work, but anyways, instead of creating an extra character or sumthing. It's really hard to write a story if you got lots of characters coz you'll be up all night writing it and being the lazy person I am, well, you can guess. And thanks for voting. I agree that Eriol's smile is sooo sweet and that Eriol is really an airhead. lol. So much for the great half reincarnation of Clow Reed huh? Don't worry there'll be HEAPS of E+T moments in this story.

**lyndzi**** – Thank you sooo much. This is the first time someone's complimented me on description. ^^**

**Xazan**** – Thanks soo much for voting!!**

**West Keith – **Sure I'll email you. As long as you sign in or an email is left I will email you so the second time you review you wont have to put an email coz it gets automatically added to my mailing list, unless you want to get removed from it you can email me about it.

**AnGeLgUrL** –** Thank you sooooo much for voting. Hope you like this chapter.**

**princess**** – Thanks soo much for voting. I like Touya+Nakuru and Ruby Moon+Yue but I don't know how to separate them and if I did it would be hell lot confusing since this story is basically based on E+T.**

**Skyleia**** – Thanks for voting!! Well I'll email you for updates anyways, but let me know if I don't want me to email you.**

**Attaintity – Thank you sooo much *huggles Attaintity***

**Shadow Wolf – Don't worry, Tomoyo will be learning how to use the sword, but she wont be fighting with it. She's just gonna learn how to use it(guess who's her teacher?). The reason I'm not going to the sword fighting in is that it's a little too much, and I think it might  kinda wreck the ending a bit. But I can guarantee you your idea will be used.**

**Sweet-Innocence – Thanks for voting. And the mysterious figure, some of yous might already guessed who it is, but it can also be a shock if you find out.**

**Beckboo**** – Don't worry, I was planning to put Yamasaki and Chiharu in it anyways (Don't know why but I always call Takashi by his surname).  But they appear in this episode only, or maybe I'll use them again, I don't know.**

**Pinboo**** a.k.a JB – Hey thanks for reviewing. I liked the second movie too, it was better than the first at least. But that's my opinion. My friend says I like the Second movie a lot better only coz Eriol makes a minor appearance, but the other reason was when I was reading the script I cried twice. aahhh it was soo good.**

**ChibiPnays**** – KONNYANYACHIWA!! Hehe. well hope you like this chapter. Gomen ne for not updating.**

**Lavender-Lilacs – lol. I agree. Eriol and Nakuru's children will be FUGLY but probably not as much as Eriol and Kaho's ne? Anyways, thanks for voting.**

**not**** applicable – Thank you sooo much for reviewing!! You ROCK!!**

**ExT**** Rules – Thanks for voting. I guess different people think of different things. Like I never thought of all the other great story plots all the other authors write about. My brain just doesn't go beyond its boundaries. ehe ^__^;;**

**clowcardgirl**** – Hi! Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter too!! ^^**

**Dedication – This is dedicated to Attaintity for being the first person to review this story!!**

**Notes:**

[mi butt ins]

*mi actions*

mi translations

**In the last episode…**Did I just start to put these in?

I realised the letters E, R and T are just next to each other on the keyboard. And guess what? Everytime I type a word that has spelling differences, e.g. Realised, apologised, they automatically correct it to a Z. That is sooooo frustrating. Anyway, my stupid problem is still not solved so if you know what options or whatever to change, then PLEASE TELL ME!! *Starts to bleed* Ow, who hit me with the glass bottle, and oh look! there's a message inside! It says: 'For Goodness sakes shut yer trap! We don't want to hear your stupid problems, we wanna know what happened in the last episode!' Well, if you want to know what _happened _in the last _chapter_, then why not go and READ IT! *realizes that the bold writing says 'In the LAST episode' and goes all red* Uh..Er..ehe ^__^;; Sorries, got carried away. Anyways, what happened was that Eriol and Tomoyo faced the Twin and Fight card. Tomoyo got knocked unconscious so she's now sleeping in Eriol's bed and Eriol is sleeping on her lap. ^_________^

**_asu_****_ e no toriba_**

**__**

**_dai_****_ 3 wa – The Mirror and the Libra_**

Tomoyo woke up, to find a familiar, yet unfamiliar surrounding. [I know I put a lot of waking ups, but I reckon they are a good start to a fresh chapter]

She tried to get up, but something was on her lap. It was Eriol's head. [No, he's not dead. I'm pretty sure he's still alive since I still haven't gotten a chance to wring my hands around his neck yet for picking some other girl over Tomoyo. But why blame Eriol and why not Tomoyo? Well, let's just say that's what us girls do, blame guys for everything. ^__^, well in my group of girlfriends anyways.]

He looks so sweet when he sleeps. Tomoyo thought as she played with Eriol's hair. Eriol groaned a bit as he rubbed his eyes like a little kid[NOT  THE ANIMAL THAT WALKS ON 4 LEGS AND HAS HORNS!!], he slowly opened his eyes and caressed the figure infront of him.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan" Erioll greeted, without realizing what he called her. Tomoyo of course, was over-joyed.

"Nani? What you call me?" Tomoyo grinned crazily, while Eriol realised what he just said.

"Gomen ne, Daidouji-san" Eriol apologized.

"Iie." Tomoyo sighed. She really wished that he would call her by her first name, but because they were both too polite, formalities came first. [ Dammit, why can't they just call each other by their first names. I'm sick of typing Hiiragizawa and Daidouji. __]

                                                                        *

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, Hiiragizawa-kun" Chiharu greeted as she smiled at them.

"Ohayo Chiharu-chan. How come you're so happy today?" Tomoyo asked.

"WAI!! I can't believe you didn't tell us Tomoyo-chan!!" Naoko and Sakura joined in.

"Tell you about what?" Tomoyo was now _very confused._

"That you are Hiiragizawa-kun were dating. We always told you who we like, but you never told us. If it wasn't for Yamasaki-kun who saw you two kissing at the park in the morning, we would've never known!" Rika added in.

"NANI!! Hiiragizawa-san and I were kissing?" Tomoyo practically half yelled as she turned towards Eriol shockingly, whom, blushed at that thought.

                                                                        *

"Hiiragizawa-san. Do you think it could be another Sakura Card?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, but which card?" Eriol said deep in thought.

"Speaking of cards, did you know that in ancient France, they used to kill out time in the world wars by playing go fish. Of course it wasn't as fun as going fishing itself, but back then during the war-"

"LIES, LIES!" Chiharu raged as she smacked Yamasaki over the head and dragged him away, while Tomoyo and Eriol started laughing.

"Chiharu-chan really cares about Yamasaki-kun huh?"

"Yea. Takashi loves her really much" Eriol agreed.

"AAIIE!!" Tomoyo suddenly shrieked out of nowhere.

"What is it?" He asked. Tomoyo shakily pointed towards the park and surely enough Eriol and Tomoyo was sitting there. Well, it was more like Eriol sitting there and Tomoyo on his lap.

"Let's go"

                                                                        *

Eriol and Tomoyo approached the imposters, while they stood up.

"I guess it's time we had a talk we each other, ne, Eriol?" The imposter Eriol spoke as Eriol followed him off to one side.

"What were you thinking? You can't do this to Nakuru-chan" Tomoyo yelled at the imposter.

"I'm just doing what you wished to do" The imposter Tomoyo replied, smirking.

"A-are you crazy? That's not I want to do, I want Eriol-kun to be happy"

"Are you sure? How can he be happy if you're depressed. You can't lie to me Tomoyo, you love Eriol." The imposter replied coolly.

"H-How did you know" Tomoyo stuttered.

"I am you."

"Look. I don't know who or what you are, but you're betraying me. You're betraying Tomoyo's friendship. You're betraying my love for Nakuru" Eriol argued.

"Do you really love Nakuru?" The imposter asked.

"What!?"

"You don't love her do you?" The imposter smirked.

"Then who do I love if it's not Nakuru?" Eriol asked, trying to calm down. Now he knows how Syaoran feels with Eriol's smart alecness.

"The person is unexpected to you, yet at the same time it's more than obvious. Oh yea, and don't think about it too much, grab a vanilla coke and reward your curiousity" then the fake Eriol and Tomoyo disappeared into one card. The mirror. [ ok, I can't think of a way to capture the mirror card so yea. ^__^;; oh yea, and the vanilla coke part was a joke!]

"Hiiragizawa-san! Daijoubu?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"I love you".

"NANI?" Tomoyo asked shocked. Did he really love her?

"Oh, Gomen. I was just using you as an example to confess to Nakuru." Eriol apologized.

"Oh. So when are you going to do it?" Tomoyo asked trying to cheer up.

"Hmm.. maybe tonight. Wish me luck" Eriol replied as he gave Tomoyo a hug.

                                                            *

"Nakuru, I have something to tell you" Eriol grew serious.

"Hai!! What is it??" Nakura cheered on.

"I love you" Eriol confessed.

"AHAHAHA!! Stop joking around Eriol-sama" Nakuru laughed as a pink card appeared.

"The Libra card does not lie."

                                                                                                                                    **tzuku****..**

**p.a-** please don't kill me, I have a lot of school work left even though it is the last week of school so I'm not gonna proof read this at all. Gomen ne, I apologise, but maybe if I feel like it, I'll fix it up later. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I'll probably be updating either Key to My Heart or Childhood Hero next. Oh well, I need to go back to working on my textiles assignment now. I'm drawing the cover of Tsubasa, which was printed on Shonen weekly(The Sakura and Syaoran one) for the title page of my design folio. I also need to practice button holes. sigh. And it's due this Thursday!!


End file.
